1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of network connected devices and more particularly to the rendering of content by a network connected rendering apparatus, such as a network connected TV.
2. Description of Related Art
It is expected that network connected TV's will rapidly gain popularity. Such television sets are often connected to the Internet and many programs can be viewed originating from all kind of network connected sources. Programs can be selected by the integrated (web) browser of the network connected TV.
The DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) is currently developing a standard for creating interoperable network connected devices, in particular for home entertainment. As a result, network connected TV's soon can also be controlled from other network connected devices in their neighborhood. DLNA 1.5 defines the use of a “push to” command, as explained in more detail in “How DLNA and UPnP will enable easy home video networks”, EE Times; http://www.eetindia.co.in/ART—8800388883—1800006_NP_d5e98a69.HTM. When a file comprising interesting content is found by means of a network connected device (e.g. a notebook), this “push to” command results in this file being delivered to the network connected rendering apparatus (e.g. the network connected TV) for playing. As future television sets will be provided with such DLNA technology, programs can be viewed on the TV that are started up from other network connected devices.
Rendering devices such as television sets are generally used in a social household environment, where multiple people make use of the TV display to watch programs in a cinema experience environment. So, often these programs are viewed by a number of viewers, simultaneously.
The search for interesting content to push to a television set will mostly be an individual activity. Generally, a device optimized for individual use, such as a PC, a netbook, a mobile phone or an MP4 player etc. will be used for this purpose.
Due to the availability of many network connected devices, often situations will occur where a family member starts browsing on e.g. a netbook for a content item of his interest, while other family members are watching a program outside his scope of interest.
When this person finds an interesting program or file, he will have a desire to push this file to the TV set. However, if this content item starts to play immediately, this leads to an interruption of the content item that is currently being rendered, causing an inconvenient situation for the other members of the household that are watching this content item.
Furthermore, multiple persons will identify their wishes for content to watch on the TV screen. Therefore, conflicts may be expected between family members regarding the order and/or time when their preferred content items can be viewed.